1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressed air outlet and, more particularly, to an improved compressed air outlet which has two outlets extending in different directions and each outlet being selectable by operating a middle member rotatably received in the device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 4-6 show a conventional bi-directional compressed air outlet which includes a tubular body 40 with a handle 41 connected thereto which is connected to a high pressure air source (not shown) and has an operation valve means 42 disposed thereto. The handle 41 has a chamber 410 defined in a lower portion thereof and a passage 411 defined in an upper portion thereof. The operation valve means 42 is disposed between the chamber 410 and the passage 411. When the operation valve means 42 is pushed, it communicates the passage 411 with the chamber 410. The body 40 has a shoulder portion 44 extending inwardly and radially from an inner periphery thereof so as to form a front passage 45 and a rear passage 43 for the body 40. An inner threaded portion 430 is defined in a rear end defining the rear passage 43. A middle member 50 is received in the rear passage 43 and an end member 60 is disposed to the rear end of the tubular body 40, wherein the end member 60 has an outer threaded portion 62 which is threadedly engaged with the inner threaded portion 430. The end member 60 has a central hole 61 defined therethrough. The middle member 50 has a central passage 500 and communicates with the front passage 45 and the central hole 61. A plurality of inclined slots 520 are defined through a sidewall of the middle member 50 and communicate with the central passage 500. As shown in FIG. 5, the inclined slots 520 are defined inclinedly toward the front end of the body 40 from an outer periphery of the middle member 50, and when the operation valve means 42 is pushed, high pressure air in the chamber 410 flows through the passage 411, the slots 520 and progresses toward the front end of the body 40 via the front passage 45 such that the bi-directional compressed air outlet can be used as a blower. When the air flow is needed to blow toward the rear end of the body 40 or when a suction device is required, referring to FIG. 6, a user (not shown) unthreads the end member 60 from the body 40, pulls the middle member 50 out from the body 40, then reversely inserts the middle member 50 into the body 40 and threadedly disposes the end member 60 to the body 40 again. The inclined slots 520 are defined inclinedly toward the rear end of the body 40 from the outer periphery of the middle member 50 so that air flow progresses through the central hole 61 of the end member 60 when the operation valve means 42 is pushed.
It is inconvenient for the user to change the direction of the air flow because it is necessary to take both the end member 60 and the middle member 50 from the body 40, which takes time. Furthermore, the middle member 50 has two seals 510 mounted thereto so that frequent movement of the middle member 50 could damage the seals 510.
The present invention intends to provide an improved two direction blowing device to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.